


总有什么会从天而降

by YILICEHAI (PlutoCandy)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, 第一人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoCandy/pseuds/YILICEHAI
Summary: 一只壁虎，一些回忆，一个现在，一个我和一个你在一起.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2





	总有什么会从天而降

**Author's Note:**

> 无差向请注意. 第一人称预警. 3/4组出没注意.

门朝里拉开的一瞬间，一个黑色长条状不明物体在我眼前来了个自由落体，掷地有声的那种。  
我愣了几秒，脑内飞过无数条仇杀的可能性分析，到底还是被黑羽快斗一句“怎么了”唤回了神。  
“没事，壁虎从门框上掉下来了，”我耸耸肩，想了想又对着里屋添上一句，“我出门啦。”  
夏季公寓楼的暗处总潜伏有数种不知名小虫，在此基础上前些天我们的合租房里迎来了今年第一只壁虎的入驻。快斗兴致勃勃跟我扯什么“壁虎能保佑家人平安健康”的鬼话，也不知是不是从他那什么超越科学范畴的魔女同学那里听来的。  
但听鬼话能解闷儿。大一学年我们还没搬出寝室，那时候服部平次天天念叨着要拆穿黑羽同学的双重身份。冒着下一秒被看透的风险面对三名侦探表演拿手魔术，大阪人坚定认为如果不是黑羽太傻就是太狡诈，而显然他更倾向于后者。  
“没有同学爱是营造不了和谐寝室乃至安宁社会的，服部君，”海归绅士适时泼了盆冷水在他头上，“何况上个月怪盗基德再度犯案时本寝室正在开单身派对，我们都是他的不在场证明。”  
看着服部精神不振的样子我起了点坏心思。“许是服部他还在气自己差点和基德亲上的蠢事。遇上远山和叶就变成笨蛋侦探也就罢了，那怪盗可是个老好人，连诸伏警官最后都故意放他走了服部还这么耿耿于怀，该不会——是在想什么色色的东西吧。”  
成功收获服部平次的怒吼以及黑羽快斗的半月眼一枚。白马难得不正经了一回，接话道：“基德少说也向他的广大女粉丝们行了不下十次吻手礼。难道说、服部君——你也觉得基德嘴唇的触感很好？”  
我猜314寝室定会被安排进今日投诉栏，理由是“哪个讲关西腔的差点把地板给老子震垮”。楼上地板塌没塌陷我是不清楚，我只知道天花板上刷的腻子一整块砸在了我脸上，不疼，就是呛人得紧，眼睛进了灰有点难受。  
所以说一楼潮气太重才是罪魁祸首。早不掉晚不掉干等到现在才正中红心，我冷静地想象出一脸大写懵的服部平次与憋笑憋到人艰不拆的白马探，猜不着心思的魔术师则走过来牵起我的手。  
“你们俩啊……上一边凉快去，我带工藤去洗洗。”  
走到半路上快斗终于绷不住，趴在我肩头笑到断气，被我狠掐了一把手腕后才勉勉强强收敛下来。“新一你就不该提那茬，没看到服部急红脸的样子真可惜，啧啧——”  
“事实上并不值得可惜，”我打断快斗的吐槽，“他太黑了我根本看不见表情。”  
于是新晋恋人毫不意外笑出一个趔趄。  
其实三位侦探没一个是真心想逮捕怪盗。服部那家伙一向大大咧咧，嚷嚷完这事也就算告一段落了；白马和黑羽以前是高中同学，说他不知道点内幕鬼都不信；至于我嘛——一句话：怪盗雷达直到今天也恪尽职守。  
“单身派对怎么样？”我一边洗脸一边问他，“你酒量不咋地。”  
“还成，只是被喝醉的服部按着揪了半天脸，疼死了，”快斗嘟着嘴有点不乐意，“你也不来，白马光惦记着寒碜我，怪烦的。”  
“我上哪儿来去，我这不一接到预告函就跑到基德的预告现场去了嘛，服部还抱怨什么‘基德那家伙说白了就是偏心’……”  
黑羽快斗回我一个意味不明的笑容，不再言语。  
在怪盗基德偏不偏心这个问题上我懒得关心也不屑于去关心，但有一点可以确认的，是在小鬼江户川柯南回美国后继承他“基德克星”名号的是关东名侦探工藤新一。这就够了，至少我是真的偏心。  
314诸君勇掀天花板事件最终以每人三千字检讨作结。众人有福同享有难不同当，在我们的殷切注视下服部平次发挥出史上最快手速狂飙了一万四。  
“还多了两千，可喜可贺。”黑羽趴床上像仓鼠一样嚼吧着满嘴的薯片，含混不清地发表完稿感言。  
“总耗时八时十二分三十九秒，平均一小时一千七百五十字，可歌可泣。”白马坐床上认真端详着他的怀表，文质彬彬地宣布裁判结语。  
服部平次身子一僵，放下笔缓缓转身，吸气，收腹，张口。  
“鬼啊——！”  
314寝室的服部同学，宿管老师很遗憾地要求你多加两千字检讨。  
“可三更半夜室友打着电筒监督我写检讨我还不知情……”服部平次辩解的声音越来越微弱。关西人委屈，关西人有苦难言，因为关西人的三个室友们正站在老师背后对其虎视眈眈。  
“没作妖的要写检讨，作了妖的反而啥事儿没有，服部，”我痛心疾首，“以后全寝室的写检讨大业就交给你了。”  
不出所料得到了三票赞成一票反对。少数服从多数，今天的服部依旧是314里混得最惨的那位。  
“够了，”服部生无可恋地瘫在桌旁，“但我有一个问题，”他有气无力地说着，“为什么工藤你会躺在黑羽床上？”  
“吃薯片，”我理直气壮，上铺的地理优势让我得以居高临下，“怎么，有意见？”  
服部平次摇头起身缩回床上的动作一气呵成，“没有，祝你们宿敌组百年好合。”  
白马的怀表啪一声摔在了地板上。  
“怎么看出来的？”倒是快斗不紧不慢开了口，顺便把薯片口袋塞给了我。  
“嘁，”黑炭八成是撇了下嘴角，但我们谁也没看见，全凭语气判断他的神态，“没事找事搞一出单身派对还不是为了试探你俩，天天眉来眼去还递什么暗号，好歹谈个恋爱也直白点。”  
“又不是谁都和你一样莽得没头没脑，见了远山和叶你还不是怂得溜号。”我小声嘀咕，被快斗搂在腰间的手不轻不重捏了一把。嗨，这家伙……吃豆腐呢？  
“上个月那派对，黑羽是真的黑羽，至于工藤——我说你们啊，咋搭一条贼船上去的，居然明目张胆在预告函里写什么‘今天有请怪盗基德的替身使者登场’，”服部有一搭没一搭道，“中二病我也就懒得槽了，讲明了要去现场的工藤却没出现在电视台的例行采访上。得，互相串通，警察要能逮着你们才奇了怪了……”  
我心虚地笑了笑，突然羡慕起身边有着扑克脸的家伙。黑羽快斗迎着剩下两位侦探的目光泰然自若道:“其实我和新一刚开学就互相告白了，所以你们在派对上打的赌——”  
“愿赌服输。”“帮我捡一下表就行。”  
趁着服部平次光脚跳下床的空档我偷偷戳了戳恋人，“什么玩意儿？”  
“哦，白马坚持认为服部是多此一举劳财伤神不如直接问，”快斗偏头看着我，“谁知道你也多此一举，丢下我自个儿发了预告函跑去出cos了。”  
“抱歉，”我把脸藏在口袋后，“你生气了？”  
他点点头又摇摇头。这时候的快斗尤为可爱，我没有多想一口便吻了上去，冷不丁碰翻的薯片哗啦啦全落在了一般路过的服部头顶。  
对不起服部，害得你重温了一遍白马探的无声嘲笑攻击。  
至于后来服部平次是如何艰难拾起他碎一地的三观可以略去不提。白马探五十步笑百步也没好到哪儿去，每天被迫接收黑羽快斗的全方位不限量狗粮投喂，头顶黑线的假洋鬼子终于发出了严正抗议。“不瞎搅和还好，怎么拆穿真相之后你俩更能祸害观众了？”  
“魔术师的手套，”快斗听完昔日高中同学的一肚子苦水后评价，“将手套置于头戴的高筒帽上、不低头便无法找到手套，很简单也容易识破的魔术原理——我的意思是，当局者迷旁观者清。”  
他这话说给白马也说给我听。重要的事物在苦苦寻找直至气馁时突然从天而降，这种惊喜的情绪几乎无可比拟。  
又或者更早。天空船？镇魂歌？世纪末？直至最初的相遇，幕布内外的针锋相对，却无人料想到对面竟是从天而降的恋人。  
我们都不曾相信命运，可唯有命中注定才能使我们紧密相连。  
兜兜转转了一圈最后总会回到家。临开门前我握着门把，福至心灵般说了句“小心碰头”。  
然后我推开门。  
然后快斗从头顶倒挂着出场，附赠无数彩色小纸片。  
“欢迎回来，新一。”

**Author's Note:**

> （在写啥. ）  
> 片段式回忆（瞎说啥玩意儿）  
> （明明有打算要练下心理描写…？被吃了  
> 果然即便是闷骚型射手也不能轻易伪金牛，特喵的我总是忘记我天顶金牛干不过天底射手（日常被打），算了要想想莫得感情才是最惨的〒_〒  
> 最后还是例行提醒小心高空坠物，尤其是在雨季/大风天气/地质灾害高发区.  
> （松毛虫砸脸上真的不是闹着玩，完毕.）


End file.
